Because of You
by seximistress
Summary: Its their 7th year at hogwarts, but when something changes Hermione and her life, who will be there to help her escape it all? ::HGFW::HPGW::RWLL:: ect ect. changed the title
1. prologue

3 hey this is my first story so easy on the reviews. Thischappie is alittle confusin, but you have to be able 2 understand metaphors; I guess its the easiest way 2 put it. The night I wrote this I was kinda sad and a lil bit depressed so I just went wit my feelings. And no its not long, but that's cuz I wrote it at lyk 2 o clock in the morning, and then I got tired so I stopped, and then the next day when I tried to finish it, I just didn't have that feeling I needed to do it.

xxx hottiehogwartz

Disclaimer: none of these people are mine (unfortunately). JK Rowling owns and created them all

* * *

She ran, ran as fast as she could threw the woods behind the mansion in which she calls home. The damp lush moss and grass diminishing in her every foot step, the tress whistling in the peaceful wind, to the cave she hid during those drunken nights, the cave in which she escapes the world around her and becomes herself again, the cave that doesn't judge her like everyone and else, the cave where she can sort out all her worries, and cry out all her tears. She slowed down as she approached her hideout; she climbed down in the small pit that held the entrance to her other world. She walked inside and knew she was safe, and could be unharmed, because until she left that cave, she was invisible. She looked around at the familiar seen, the rocky and yet somewhat mossy walls and damp ground, the little river just in the very back of her cave, leading to the pond outside and above her escape. 

The tears that flowed from her face were never showed to anyone, besides him. Him, the creator of all tears, her master, the thing that destroyed her, the thing that would never be known of what he truly is, because of her. She could change that, destroy all the tears possible, but that would never make it completely better, she would still have all the memories and pain scared inside and outside of her, forever, and for eternity. She never gave up, she always had a gut feeling that it would soon end, as it turns out that gut was telling her something, something that may have killed her even more than she had already died.

She wanted everything to become as it was a four months ago, safe, but this could never become, she knew it, and yet she couldn't make herself believe it. She always believed that there was some way to just go back into the past and ensure that the life changing effect that ruined herself and her life never came to be.

As she sat there, tears streaming throughout her angelic face, she thought threw a million thoughts. Every one of those thoughts made her think even more, even more about herself, friends, family, and the world around her.

* * *

so what do ya think? next chappie commin soon 

comments please...


	2. gone

hey i got chappi 2 up, its more lyk chappi one tho if u think about it. but enywayz this one explains alot bout miones life, but not all of it, theres still loads more. im posting chappi 3 up now 2, i think im gunna post 2 chappies at once so theres more of a story and so u get anxious bout the next 2 chappies. well imma stop blabberin and let ya all read the story.

xxx seximistress

* * *

Hermione Granger awoke in the suns golden rays that streamed threw the tiny holes in the walls of her cavernous cave. She looked around and realized that she must've fallen asleep while she was so deep in all those thoughts of her night, she yawned as she finally got the strength to force herself up off of the moist ground, and looked around searching for something she wasn't sure of, but then her feet at there own seamed to lead her to the exit of her den. She looked up out of the pit and seen the bright blue skies with only an occasional cloud passing by starring right back at her, as though they were telling her to just pass her home right bye and just run away. Although she ignored them, she climbed up the pits wall and toddled her way right back to her home. As she made her way up to the moss overgrown and yet gorgeous 3 story mansion she called home, she noted something different about it, looking around the yards, there she spotted it, a For Sale sign in the front of the freshly cut lawn. He was going to sell her parent's home, the home she had grown up in, the home that was filled with memories, but not just any memories, good memories.

Hermione stalked up to the sign and kicked it as hard as she could and tore it out of the yard and threw it into the dumpster. She couldn't believe it, what gave him the right to sell her house, it's not his, and it never will be, not even the small cap cod guest house across the lawn on the other side of her house in which he lived in. As she walked up to the door of his house she noticed that his old rusted ford was parked next to the cod, she then quietly unlocked the door to her home with the only pair of keys to the house, and walked inside after carefully locking the door behind her. Hemione instantly smelled the sweet scent of vanilla pouring threw the every room of the manor. She stepped up the wooden, gold encrusted stairs strait to her pink room. After grabbing a clean tee shirt that said, "My Eyes Are Up Here", a pair of black sport shorts, a red thong and matching bra, she made her way into her unusually large bathroom connected to her room. Her bathroom was white and looked like a rich spa, with pastel colored paintings and white marble floor it was to die for. Her bathroom was like her third room, next to her Hogwarts room of course. She stepped up onto her white fur rug that laid next to the queen spa bath, she turned the knobs to run the water of her hot luxurious bath, she took off her dirty somewhat damp clothes and stepped into the full bath of hot soapy water.

About 3 hours later, around four o clock, she had finally gotten out of the relaxing bath, and ignored at least 7 calls from the realtor selling her home and 5 calls from 4 couples looking to find out more about the olden home. She got dressed, put on her makeup, and had dried and styled her hair in less than an hour, after finishing all of her daily rituals, she walked down the stairs to her kitchen and made herself a sandwich after finding that she had gotten hungry. She went into her baize colored living room sat herself onto her hazel leather couch and turned the plasma tv on the wall on to Friends, one of her favorite muggle shows. Four episodes and a commercial later, she heard him slam his cod door as usual and his shoe steps on the gravel of the sidewalk leading up to the front door, and then his voice, "Hermione open this door, you have some explaining to do… open this door now !" . She rolled her eyes, got up from her couch, walked up into the hallway, and up to the door. She thought for a moment about whether to open the door to his devilish face or not, and after seconds finally gave up on her thoughts and opened the door to him. There he stood on the stoop leading to the door, Mike Mariously, Hermione's uncle, and so called guardian. He was a tall 6 ft with dark black dyed hair, his hazel eyes that ran in her mothers family, and the angry look that stood before his face, the look that almost never left his face, the look that would've terrified Hermione if she had not known about his bar tending job that started in less than 10 minuets time.

Hermione walked away into the kitchen, and sat down on one of the bar stools, as he followed shutting the door behind him.

"Who in the hell do you think you are, throwing away signs that we need to sell the house!" Mike furiously yelled.

" I think im the owner of this home, the home that is not yours, the home which you are just a guest in, the home that you don't own or control!" she answered back not so respectively.

"You are not the owner of this home; you're just a mere child that just happened to have parents that _once_ lived in this home."

"Wrong again, my parents will contently stated…."

"Your parents will _stated, _that you will control all of there shit when you become _of_ age, are you 18 yet?"

"In the wizarding world, 17 is the age, not 18!"

"Does this look like the fucking wizarding world to you? No it fucking doesn't! Case closed!"

"But…"

"But fucking nothing, now were selling this house and you can't do anything about it!" And with that Mike stormed out of the kitchen, out of the mansion, and into the car to drive away and drown himself with alcohol.

"Go to hell!" Hermione yelled at the car speeding down the hill into the city. _God he is such a fucking ass hole bastard! _

After Mike had left she called the realtor and told him that the house was no longer for sale and to worry about someone else's problems. The rest of the night she spent, watching movies, and eating popcorn when around 10, she received a letter from Pig, thinking it had been Ron, Hermione had been wrong.

_mione,_

_We've missed you here at the burrow! Were so upset that you couldn't make it, how are you feeling? Mum's been completely obsessing over you, she keeps on about how your taking it, and that we should be owling you more and we keep on telling her that we do owl you all the time and she reckons that it would be good for you to get away from your house, with all the memories and everything, and get our mind off of all the pain. It's rapidly annoying. I don't know if Ron or Harry or anyone has owled you, I mean they've mentioned it but who knows, they've been obsessing over Fluer, yah Fluer, she's staying here for a while until bill gets back from Romania, him and Charlie took a vaca, but she's here, were getting along better than last summer, its actually nice to have someone who lives with you to talk to about girl stuff. _

_I can't wait until schools start this year, I'm so excited about being in 7th year instead of 6th, I get to skip all those exams! haha. Rons a bit upset though, I guess it seems as I'm going to take all the graduating glory away from him._

_Since were on the subject, has Ronald owled you? He's been acting weird when ever we talk about you around him, and when ever we ask about you to, like hows the girlfriend boyfriend thing working out, he gets all aggressive and stuff, not sure why tho._

_Harry and I've gotten back together, I think I just started making him regret breaking up with me so much that he gave in, I know I know I shouldn't go out with him now that voldemorts probably gonna try to kill harry again this year, especially since Harry's still gonna attend Hogwarts, its probally pissin him off_ _lol. Mum almost caught us shagging the other night, it was really funny actually. We were in my room and since mum knows that we dating she's been watching me like mad, its not that she doesn't want us to go out, it's just she doesn't want me to be shagging around in her house, but anyway, we were in my room and we soundproofed and triple locked the door, and it was around two o clock in the morning, mum was coming back from yelling at fred and george, (long story) so she thought shed come in and check on me, we heard her coming up the stairs so harry and to jump up and crawl underneath my bed, and he was naked and I had to cover up quickly, so she came up I unlocked the door and she barley missed harry! Funny right, I thought so._

_Well I should get going, Fred and George are taking us out to Hogsmead to see there new shop, owl me back as soon as you can. _

_Gods, Fred and George want me to say hey_

_Luv u, Ginny_

_ps, that offer about coming ova here is still up, please take it, im dying here!_

And that was Ginnyfor yah. Hermione smiled at the letter, hearing from her friends always made her feel better. She wondered why Ron hadn't owled her for a while, only twice since they started going out this summer had he owled her.

_Ginns,_

_Hey gurl, thanks for owling me, ive been completely bored to death out here, I really wish I could come out there with you guys, but it's probably better that I deal with it now. O god bless your mum, tell her I thank her and that she shouldn't be wasting her time worrying about me. Im glad that you and Fleur have been getting along, it's a good thing, considering she's going to be your future sister in law. Nope Ron hasn't owled me since we started dating, I've owled him like twice, and he responded, just in quick little sentences, I don't think things are working out between us very well, ill owl him as soon as I send this. Congrats on you and Harry! But poor Harry! That's terrible, and yet o so funny! It's a good thing she didn't spot him or else she wouldn't know what to do, because obviously she can't send him home to the Dursleys, and he doesn't have a place of his own. _

_You won't believe what Mike did! He put the house for sale! MY PARENTS HOUSE! I'm so pissed at him, he thinks he owns the house now that there gone; he's such a fucking bastard. I told the realtor that the house wasn't for sale and to get on with her life. _

_Thanks for the offer, but like I said, I think its best if I spend some time here_

_Well I need to go get something to eat, tell Fred and George I said hi back. Have fun!_

_Luv u 2, mione_

Hermione wrote and sent back the owl with the freshly written letter, and in less than a minuets time, Pig was back with another letter, this time from Hermione's boyfriend

_Mione, _

_Listen I'm really sorry I haven't owled you lately, its just I don't know what to say to you. I feel horrible about the whole thing, honestly, I do. I want to make you feel better, but I just don't have the words. _

_We need to talk, I know that we love each other, but I think it would be best if we seen other people. It's just not working out for me, maybe in a year's time, later, but just not now._

_Ron_

_PS please don't be mad at me, I still love you_

She didn't know what to think, she felt angry at him and yet terribly sad. She had never been rejected by someone that she had loved so much. She thought that he had loved her to, but obviously he didn't. She started to sob; she had never felt this hurt before.

Hermione stood up from the bar in the kitchen where she was responding to all her letters, sobbing. She looked at the clock and it was around 11 already, and Mike would be back soon, in less than an hour. She wasn't sure what to do, stay in the living room and hope for the best or run away to the cave, and hope he doesn't call the search team. Every night after Mike came home, he usually brought a girl with him, sometimes even two and three, and sometimes he just came home very, very drunk, either way was bad. She never knew what to expect of him either, just expect the worse is what she came to. She finally decided to go down to the cave, and spend the night there, but by the time she had decided it, it had been 11:49 and Mike had been pulling in to the drive way. She jumped up to the window, and stared right at the ford that decided her fate for tonight. Alone, Mike had stepped out of his car alone, but thankfully he turned and walked up to his little crummy cod, she didn't need his crap, she didn't need his shit. She hadn't realized how tired she really was until she went into her room to watch her tv, but instead fell asleep on her bed, before even reaching for the remote.

3 o clock in the morning, the dark sky cascading into the moon light, Hermione awoke with a startled gasp. She had heard the front door, the locked glass front door open and shut very quietly. _No, no I locked the door how? O shit he must've left the window next to the door open again! _Her lungs tightened as she heared Mike walk up the staircase. Every step he took, she thought harder, on what to do, _should I stay, should I hide_, she got up quickly and ran into the bathroom and locked the door, quieter than ever before. She heard him walk into her room, expecting to seen the chestnut brown haired teenager lying peacefully in her bed, all he seen were crumpled sheets.

"Hermione, dear, come out, come out where ever you are." She looked threw the key hole, and there he was reaching out for the locked door knob, she thought quickly and jumped into the shower, hoping he couldn't brake down the door. He tried and tried with all his might to brake down the door, and finally he prevailed.

"Now Hermione, I just want to talk, please come out." He whispered as he checked behind the tubs curtain, it was only seconds before he found her, she could only think of one thing to do. There he stood before the glass shower door,

"There you are." He said as he opened the shower door to find a fully clothed unconscious 16 year old Hermione, lying on the showers floor. "Hermione?" he whispered before bending over to check her pulse, it was normal, she was still breathing, she must've fallen asleep, is what Mike thought before he kissed her on her forehead and then smacked his hand against her face, her lip started to bleed. She tried as hard as ever not to wince in pain, to try to act as though she were really asleep, but that did not stop him.

"You fucking bitch whore, I seen you come in here! Get the hell up before I do something, your going to regret!" he yelled as he kicked her hard in the ribs. She tried so hard to control herself but she couldn't, she had gasped in pain, she had given up, she had lost.

"Your going to pay for that bitch!" he pulled her up and ripped off all her clothes, while he took of his, after all there clothes discarded he grinded into her, and forcefully started to snog her. She started to whimper.

"Please no, please…"

"Shut the hell up, you could've taken this the easy way, but u had to fucking hide!" he yelled as he punched her in her stomach. She cried, and cried, and then he slapped her once more. This was the seventh time this summer. Nothing could stop him now; nothing has ever stopped him, not even when her parents were still alive and living happily. But back then she didn't know how wrong he was, how horribly he was taking advantage of her, knowone knew. They all trusted him, they still do and they still think that Hermione Granger is safe at home, but they don't even know the half of it. Some nights like last, she would run away to her cave, just to escape it all, all the beatings, all the rapings, everything.

It was noon; Hermione awoke to find herself in the shower, bare and naked, in a puddle of blood between her thighs. She realized she must've passed out while he was raping her. She got out of the shower and looked out of the window, Mike was gone, she wanted to cry, but she had cried all the tears available. She walked over to the shower and turned it on, she needed to be clean, she felt dirty, and disgusting. She lathered herself up with soap and scrubbed, like she usually does after he attacks her.

After an hour of scrubbing, she now knew the only thing to do, run away. She had wanted to run away ever since she came home in June and her parents weren't there, but she never had the strength or courage, she was afraid Mike would sell all of her parents stuff, including there house, but he hasn't done it yet, why would he now, why would he wait until she's gone, he would've done it while she was still around to make her grow deeper in depression. And so it was decided, he wasn't going to sell her parents stuff, and in a month she would have control of everything by wizarding law, and she could kick him out, and live in there house herself, with maybe a friend, or maybe a boyfriend, husband even.

She put on her makeup, covered up her scars with tons of conceler, dried her hair silky strait, put on a brown and pink laced camisole, a pair of tight, dark navy, hip huggers, and a pair of pink pumps that went with her outfit perfectly. Hermione was no longer the know-it-all, bookworm; she was now a normal teenager, who was now hotter than most in Hogwarts. She just got sick of her old reputation, and decided it was time for a change. She got her suitcase and filled it up with makeup, hair products, and tons of clothes. She got another suitcase and filled it with everything she would need from her room, incase she didn't come back. She grabbed her Hogwarts suitcase and then bewitched them to make them feel lighter than the 50 pounds heavy they really were.

She was ready to leave; she grabbed her stuff, called crookshanes to her, and got a cab. She was gone.

* * *

so waddya think? reviews


	3. sugar were going down

Hermione sat in the yellow taxi that belonged to the cities. She had only one place to go, the Burrow. She had to take a train, or a bus, either way she had to get there, she had no other place to go or stay and she had no other family that lived in the UK let alone London. And the whole Ron braking up with her thing would just have to wait, and when she got there, she would make him pay for what he did. The Burrow was along 7 hours from where she lived, she could not apparate, as she was still only 16. And there she sat in the back of a cab that would drive her to the nearest bus station, which was conveniently only 10 minuets away from here parents home. Once she gotten to the greyhound bus station, she had 20 minuets to go get something to eat, and make it back to the station before it left at exactly 2:30. She paid the taxi driver, and went inside the bus station; they usually had food courts for coming and going passengers, and so she ate at a taco bell, waiting for her escape to come and rescue her.

She hated taking buses, but she had no choice, the trains were going the opposite direction of the Burrow and the bus was the only way. And of course the bus ride was no short one, it felt like she had been on the bus for 12 hours, reading magazines and listening to muggle music. She thought alot though, alot about everything, now that her parents had died, and she had changed the way she looked, would they treat her different, would they still be friends? What would she say when she got to the Burrow? How would she explain her coming, when after she had told them strictly no? All she knew right now is that she couldn't tell anyone about Mike raping and beating her, she didn't want to deal with all the pressure of questions, and more pity than already from everyone. The bus had stopped atleast six times before they made it all the way to the Burrow around 9:30. She was unusually nervous, maybe it was because she came without warning, but it was probably because she didn't know how everyone was going to treat her.

After she had gotten off the bus, she walked down the driveway of the Weasley's enormous home, to her surprise; she heard yells, and she figured they were playing quidditch in the back of the yard. She didn't want to bother them so she walked up to the front stoop, and knocked on there wooden door. She heard Mrs. Weasley coming to the door,

"Who is it?" she said unsure to trust or not to.

"It's Hermione Granger." Mrs. Weasley cracked the door, peeked out, and squeaked a little out of excitement. She opened the door all the way and grabbed Hermione into one of her famous bear hugs.

"Hermione! I'm so glad you could make it!" molly said as she let go of Hermione.

"Thanks I'm glad to be here, sorry for not warning you I was coming, it was….."

"O dear heavens don't be sorry, you're always welcome here, please, come inside." Hermione took the offer and stepped inside out of the warm breezy summer night. She loved the Burrow, it was her home, apart from Hogwarts and here parents house. "Arthur, look who changed her mind." She heard molly say. "So good to see you could make it dear, how are you?"

"I'm better now than I was."

"That's wonderful dear; would you like something to eat? We still have some food from dinner that I could heat up; o please set your bags down Arthur will take them up to Ginny's room. O Arthur tell the kids that Hermione's…"

"O if u don't mind, I wanna tell them myself Mrs. Weasley."

"Of course I don't mind dear."

"Thanks, and I think ill pass on the food, I just had something on the way here."

"Alright then, but are you sure, I mean we have all…."

"Molly, please don't pressure her, she'll just want to leave"

"O Arthur……" Molly went on. So Hermione set down her bags by the stairs went to the back door and looked out the window to find, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George playing a game of qudditch. They looked so into the game, she almost didn't want to disturb them, but it was so hard to resist. Hermione opened the door and stepped outside onto the moist grass. She walked over to the picnic table and sat on it, waiting for someone to notice her. It took not even a second for Ginny to notice her, stopping in mid air, making George crashing into her, falling off his broom, and onto the lawn. Everyone turned to see what Ginny was staring at, when they hardly noticed her. Hermione hadn't told anyone how she had changed her looks, she wanted to surprise them, and boy did she. They all (including George who was sitting on the ground), had stopped there brooms and were staring right at her, mouths wide open in shock, with the exception of Ginny who was grinning like hell.

"Well this worked out perfectly" Hermione murmured to herself while smirking. Ginny was the first one to bring herself down back to the ground, as Hermione forwarded herself toward everyone. Ginny ran toward Hermione and hugged her.

"O MY GOD Hermione! You look fantastic! O MY GOD you do and your here!" Ginny yelled while taking another look at the new improved Hermione. At that point Ron had fallen off his broom.

"Thanks Ginns, I didn't want you to have all the fun this year."

"I'm sooo glad you decided that." Ginny replied. All the guys just sat on there broom, and on the ground, starring, it was starting to annoy her, but she figured she had to get use to it.

"You know you guys could say hi instead of starring at my boobs!" Hermione yelled at them, like Ginny, grinning like hell.

"Hermione?" Ron questioned unsure.

"Ronald?" she retorted.

"Is that really you?"

"No its Frankenstein," Ginny looked puzzled "muggle thing." She explained.

"Wow, you look incredible."

"Yah you really do." Harry joined in finally, along with Fred, on the ground. Ginny shot Harry a what-the-hell-did-you-say kind of look. Ron just stood there, obviously upset and furious with himself for breaking up with her.

"Thanks guys. You look pretty damn well yourselves." Adding the last part because it was true, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George all had there shirts off, showing off there sexy, well sculpted abbs, proving that qudditch, does really do the body good.

"Not as good as you." George commented

"Like hell that's true." Fred rejoiced. She sat back on the table, and responded,

"Like I said thanks." And there they were all starring again. Thank god Ginny said something to break the silence as she joined Hermione on the table.

"So, what made you change your mind?" She didn't know what to say, she had not one thing planned to say. So she lied.

"I just needed to get out of there, I love being there, you know with all the memories and everything, but Mike just started to get on my nerves."

"I'm glad you changed your mind. We really missed you here." Harry said, while Ginny nodded in agreement, as Ron said yea. And there again was another awkward silence (well awkward for Hermione, as she was being starred at again), until Fred broke it this time.

"So are you staying the rest of the summer?"

"Yea most likely, I don't really want to go back there, not to stay for the rest of the summer anyway." She loved Fred and George they were amazing, funny, intelligent, and very underestimated by everyone.

"Oi, 'ermione!" yelled the familiar veela voice. She turned around and there stood the beautiful French, Fleur Delacour.

"Fleur! O my god its soo good to see you! You look wonderful."

"O it's even better tzo see 'ou, and look at 'ou, 'ou look great, better zan me by a mile. If 'ou weren't going out with Ron, here, 'ou would have all zee guys in Hogwarts." Hermione turned around to glare at Ron and than replied, looking strait at Ron's blushing sorrowful face,

"Yea by the looks of this lot, I guess I would." She turned back at fleur as they gave each other a graceful hug. Her and Fleur had been getting along better ever since the end of the last Hogwarts year.

"Well I just came out here, to 'zay 'ello to 'ou, but now I must get back to 'elping Molly. Zee 'ou around."

"See ya!" Hermione responded at Fleur, now at the house. She turned around to see all the guyz staring at her ass and Ginny shaking her head giggling as she knew this was going to be the best year at Hogwarts. Ginny had gotten promoted into the 7th grade, as she had gotten so many owls, Harry was staying to finish his final year at Hogwarts, but was still going to look more into Voldemorts past to try to find all the horcruxes, she was going to make Ron pay for braking up with her, and in return she would get all the guys in Hogwarts to help, without even asking.

"Honestly, you all have girlfriends don't you?" Hermione said taking the first step of revenge.

"Nope, Angelina and I broke up." Fred said with a strait face.

"Alicia and I to." George said sorrowfully, he was going out with Alicia spinet for atleast four months.

"O you guys I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"That's alright, were not sorry." George said with a smirk.

Hermione and Ginny giggled, when Hermione started again, "well than I guess it's just you Harry." Guessing that knowone else knew about Ginny and him.

"If you're not counting Ron." Harry added

"Why would I count Ron, has he already gotten someone that quickly?" she asked, she knew that Ron was enough of a prat not to tell anyone yet, so she decided to make everyone feel extra sorry for her, and pitty Ron.

"Wow I didn't realize your memory was that bad Mione." Fred stated sarcastically cute. "Because apparently you've forgotten that you're going out with the lucky bloke." Hermione looked over at Ron and replied skeptically.

"Oh dear, so he hasn't told you guys yet?"

"Told us what?" this time Ginny speaking up.

"Nothing, we'll talk about it…….."

"Dear Ronald here broke up with me earlier, though I thought he would've told you something so important." They all said "what?" practically in unionson and this time the looks were at Ron, and they were shocked looks of horror. Hermione just stood there grinning at Ron while he stood there blushing once again.

"What the bloody hell is your problem Ron? I mean all you used to talk about was Hermione, and now………….you brake up with her!" Ginny yelled, and there went that Weasley temper all of them had.

"Why I mean look at her?" this time yelled by George.

"Look, it just wasn't working out for me, and I sure as hell wouldn't have broken up with her if I would've seen her like this!" Hermione stood there shocked, had he broken up with her because she was not pretty enough for him?

"What? Wait just one fucking minuet, you broke up with me because I wasn't pretty enough for you?"

"No that's not it at all, that's not what I meant at all." Heads were turning back and forth as Ron and Hermione argued.

"Well that's what it sure as hell sounds like!"

"No it's just……"

"Kids, time to come in, its after dark!" Mr. Weasley yelled. Hermione just stood there glaring at Ron, she couldn't believe him, he was acting like a fucking bastard treating her like she was his bitch.

"Um, we should probably go inside now." Fred said after a few seconds of silence and glaring.

"Yea erm, good idea Fred." George said. Fred and George started to walk off when Ginny pulled on Hermione's arm.

"Come on, we'll talk about it in my room." so she followed Ginny back to the Burrow after much hesitation, while Ron stayed behind with Harry. She heard them talking but couldn't make out what they were saying exactly.

"I cannot fucking believe him, saying something that like, and in front of me! I mean who does he think he is, treating me like that, its not as if he can get anyone he wants, sure lavender, but she's just boy crazy. God you know what, I think I'm gonna go back there and tell him what I think right now!" Hermione went on and on while walking down the cobblestone walkway. Ginny grabbed Hermione on the shoulder as just as she was about to turn around.

"Mione please, calm down. I'm sure that's not what he meant at all, trust me, he did love you and I have no clue why he would brake up with you, but I know for a fact that it was not because you weren't pretty enough, I mean you already had half the guys in 6th year ready to ask you out, but they all knew that you had something going on with Ron. Trust me Mione, I know. So come on lets go up to the house, and we can sit in my room or where ever you want and talk, okay?" Hermione just stood there thinking it all over in her head, while Ginny stood there waiting for an answer.

"Alright, I guess your right; I did get alittle out of hand. Let's go."

"Thank god I was hoping for once in your entire lifetime would you admit that you weren't right." Ginny teased. Hermione smiled. She knew Ginny was right, she was always the one who was right, even if she wasn't.

* * *

reviewz plz, even if u hate it, tell me wat u think. suggestions? enythin


	4. my humps

alrite ya i said 2 chappies at once, but i just couldnt help 2 post it, it was finished, and i had a great name for a chappi

* * *

Hermione and Ginny walked up inside the Burrow, and decided to go up into Ginny's room and sit and talk for a while. Ginny's room in Hermione's opinion was the best room of them all. It was in the attic, as Ron and Ginny had traded rooms, because Ginny wanted more privacy and boy did she get it. Her room was bigger than rest of the bedrooms in the house (although not by much), it was pink, with posters of wizarding bands taking up all the space on the walls, besides the spaces with family pictures, and portraits, she had shelves aligned with magical instruments, some which were the twins products. There was a desk sitting below the window, one of the only two in the attic, a light green, yellow, orange, and blue rug that covered most of her wooden floor, her bed with a comforter and sheets matched that matched the rug, her door was white with light green, yellow, orange and blue stripes to match everything else. Hermione loved Ginny's room to the last touch, it was a warm summery- type room, very comfortable.

So Hermione sat on her guest bed while Ginny sat on hers while they faced each other while sharing stories of there summer so far.

"………..mine hasn't really been al that anything, nothing actually. I've sat at home, watched TV, listen to the radio, and read magazines, not that much of a summer if you ask me. That's one of the reasons I decided to come here for the rest of the summer, its fun, and I don't have to think about my parents……..or Mike for that matter." Sure that was the truth, just not the whole truth. She had run away, and she would never see him again, so why did she have to tell anyone about what he did to her? She could never deal with the whole interrogation thing if she told anything about Mike; she didn't need anymore people feeling sorry for her aswell, she now knew what Harry feels like, horrible, never left alone, but worse.

"Yea, that sounds a bit dreadful to me. So tell me about him trying to sell your house again….."

"well I came outside yesterday to go and get the mail, and I didn't really notice it at first when I was walking down the driveway, but then as I was walking back up, I seen this sign that read, "For Sale" so I just went up to it and kicked it as hard as I could and it came out of the ground, and then I threw it away. I mean, god it's not even his house for that long, just for a couple of months."

Ginny started laughing, "And you think I have a bad temper?"

"Yea you do, your whole family does, no offence of course. But anyone in my position would've done the same thing."

"None taken of course. Yea you're probably right though, I know I would've done the same thing." Right after her last word, someone knocked on the door, and spoke in a deep familiar voice.

"Ginny can we talk for a second, please, now?" Ginny went to the door and opened it to a tall muscular Harry in a tight cut off tee shirt. Ginny looked back at Hermione, and gave a small grin.

"Yea sure, as long as Mione doesn't care."

"No of course not, I'm sure you two have very important things to discuss. Ill just go downstairs and get something to drink, I'm _quite_ thirsty." Hermione got up, grinned at Harry and Ginny, and walked down to the kitchen, but was stopped when she was surprised to hear Fred, George, and Ron talking in hushed voices down in the living room.

"………….. I can't believe you little bro, why in hell would you brake up with someone as hot as her, and then say something as stupid as that right in front of her face?" it was Georges voice, she could tell which was which of the Weasley twins, she was one of the only ones.

"Yea well I didn't mean what I said; atleast not like everyone heard it."

"But you still said it, and it still sounded that way. Girls are sensitive like that, even if you didn't mean something, they'll take it into perspective, and hold it against you." This time spoken by Fred.

"Now nothing you do is gonna change that."

"That's not true; we've gotten over things like this before."

"When it was purely friendship."

"And when you didn't say something that hurt her." There was then a moment's silence, sounded like Ron was thinking of a comeback, but couldn't come up with one. So Hermione took the advantage and walked down into the kitchen, making sure the boys seen her walking down the stairs.

"O hey Hermione!" Fred said quickly.

"Hey Fred, George, _Ron."_ She glared at Ron, they all knew why. Fred and George just smirked in a told-you-so kind of way. "I just came down to get something to drink." She finished her way down the stairs, so the three of them could see her perfectly and there she seen those wide eyed faces again. She was now wearing a yellow; almost see threw tight tank top that showed her pink bra, and pink short shorts that barley covered her ass. They wanted her so bad, they wantedall heer curves inthere hands, and she knew it. She walked into the empty kitchen and got herself a glass of lemonade, while the guys started talking about her again.

"You know I can here you talk about me, I'm not deaf you know?" she said as she walked over to the chair behind where Fred was sitting on the ground and sat in it.

"So does that mean you want us to stop talking about you then?" George asked, with the cutest look on his face.

"No of course not, I don't mind at all that your talking about me, why would why? They chuckled.

"Good because we weren't planning on stopping." Fred said as he turned his head back to her and grinned. She just smiled at the lot of them, it was irresistible to not.

"So what would you guys be doing down here at 11 o clock at night?"

"Well we would be sitting here, talking, about you mostly."

"Aww George, I'm flattered really."

"You should be. So how has summer been treating you so far Mione?" she glanced at Fred's face which was turned around at her, her boobs mainly.

"Terrible, absolutely nothing fun has happened yet." She heard George murmur ha underneath his breath so Hermione couldn't hear him, didn't wok. "It's been absolutely boring, one of the reasons I came here. I figured you guys are the funnest I know."

"Us, as in Feorge Weasley?"

"Yes Fred, as in Feorge and Gred Weasley, plus the rest of your family." They chuckled at her, and grinned at each other, she had no idea on what they were planning. She was starting to get frustrated though; Ron hadn't said one word since she had walked down the stairs. He could atleast agree to something that they were saying.

"Hey Mione, your single, wanna shag?" George asked seductively.

Hermione just laughed "Not tonight." And winked. Fred and George laughed while she knew Ron was mentally kicking himself.

"God what is taking Harry so long in the bathroom, is he jacking off or something?" she laughed at Fred, they had no clue what Ginny and Harry were probably doing right now.

"Yea that would be a laugh. Hey where's Ginny Mione, surely she wouldn't let you come down here all by yourself, with a room full of single blokes, looking like that?" George said, she smiled at replied sweetly.

"She's changing her clothes upstairs, she told me to go get something to drink and that she would be right down."

"O." It was a good thing that boys are thick enough to not see what was really going on upstairs with the two of them. Surely enough Harry walked down the stairs, hair alittle tousled; looking a bit wore out, with swollen lips.

"Hey, o Hermione I ran into Ginny in the hallway, she wants to talk to you about something, don't know what." Harry said trying to act casual.

"O alright then, night boys, Harry." She walked up the stairs and felt the eyes at her ass. As soon as she got up into Ginny's room she was talking about how Harry came up to snog her, because he missed her, and wanted to shag her again, soon. Hermione laughed and went on about the minuets before and how Ron hadn't talked to her at all.

They talked and gossiped and gapped that after only about an hour of gabbing, they both got tired and fell asleep.

This was the first night in ages that Hermione had been able to sleep warm, stress less, not worried or scared, and most of safe all at the same time. Every night she was either worried he would come and attack her like the previous night, or she would be in the cave, cold and still worried. She had so many dreams, mainly about Mike, about what he would probably be doing right now to her if she were still at home. Although she had many dreams and only one nightmare (she had been having more and more ever since her parents had died and she started living with Mike), it was the best night of sleep she had ever had, probably in her entire life time.

"Ginny, Mione, come on wake up, it's nearly 11." Fred and George stood at the top of the attic stairs behind Ginny's closed door trying to wake up the two teenagers. It was nearly impossible, the both needed there beauty sleep, and they weren't gonna get it awake.

"Feorge, go away."

"We don't care what time it is, we're tired."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have stayed up _so _late." George said sarcastically.

"Ha Ha. Now go away."

"If you two don't get up, well hex you both." Fred said assertively.

"Yea, ya know, I'm starting to think that they should both just stay in bed."

"No were fine thank you, don't feel like turning orange this morning." Ginny said while getting up slowly, shaking Hermione on the shoulder, trying to get her up.

"Ugghhhhhh, I hate mornings."

"If you think this is morning Mione then you really have lost your touch." She glanced at Fred, and he just stood there with a serious face and a raised eyebrow to match. Ginny told Fred and George to get out so they could change into decent clothes so Mrs. Weasley wouldn't attack them for dressing inappropriately. Hermione finally got up after about ten minuets just lying there in bed, while Ginny got dressed as she was in slow motion. When she got up, Ginny was then doing her makeup while Hermione tried to find the perfect outfit for day two of revenge. She had finally found a pink and brown mini skirt and a tight pink tee shirt that said, 'wanna join my party', and a pair of brown flip flops that went perfectly with the outfit. She did her makeup in Ginny's room and Ginny walked in right after Hermione had gotten completely finished, minus the hair, she searched for her brush and couldn't find it anywhere. She started to get really worried.

"Wow Mione you look fab, Ron'll regret this for the rest of his life."

"Thanks Ginns, have you seen my brush anywhere?"

"What you mean the brownish one that your parents got you? Nope I don't think you brought it with you."

"Of course I did, I mean I always pack that brush. It has to be here."

"Well you can use my brush if you want. I don't mind, I don't have lice or anything." _I know I brought It with me, I mean I remember seeing it…………actually, oh my god, I must've left it in the cave! Ughhhh ill have to go back and get it._

"Thanks Ginny ill have to use that for now."

"No probs babe." Hermione did her hair and just let it hang around her face. They walked down into the kitchen and there they all were, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Fred and George.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said as she went and sat down in between Harry and Fred, while Ginny sat on the other side of Harry, next to Ron.

"Good morning dears, did you sleep well Hermione?"

"Better than ever, thanks." She grabbed some bacon and three pancakes and ate them while the boys talked about quidditch, more than occasionally glancing at her, with the exception of Harry, who was strictly her friend, and was glad.

"So what are the lot of you planning to do today?" Mrs. Weasley asked casually while making herself some eggs.

"We should probably show Mione our shop and all, since she missed out a day before."

"Well I have to go back to my house to get a few things, but it shouldn't take long."

"Wait what do you have to go back and get?" Ginny asked.

"I have to get that brush…….."

"What brush?"

"O come on Hermione, it's just a brush, and I know your parents got it for you and all, but it's just a brush, they've gotten you other things."

"What brush?"

"I know but I need that brush, and yea and that's another thing I have to get is some things from mi parents, small things, I mean it might be my last chance to go back and all."

"What brush?" Mrs. Weasley had left to go answer the door while George asked very impatiently for the third time.

"It's just a brush that my parents got me in Italy when I was younger. I have to have it with me, its like one of my most favorite things."

"Well then ill go with you, I mean I still haven't seen your house."

"No Ginny, I mean I have to go alone, and besides there's nothing to see, it's just a house."

"Hermione come on, I mean if it's because you're embarrassed about it………"

"I'm not embarrassed Ginny, I just want to go alone that's all."

"Hermione I'm coming to see your house whether you like it or not, I don't care how much you don't want me to come. I want to see your home, and meet Mike for that matter."

"Yea and were coming to." Harry chimed in, with the three other males shaking their heads in agreement.

"But……………"

"No buts Hermione were coming with you." Ginny never gives up, ever, even with there are certain life or death reasons to give up. She didn't mind Ginny coming as much as Harry, Ron, and Gred. She figured Mike would act like a loving uncle around Ginny but she didn't know how he would act towards them, although it might be better to have guys that could protect her just in case something happened. She just didn't want to take the risk. Hermione sat there for a while thinking and thinking, and finally spoke up.

"God fine, Ginny you can come, but you four can't sorry."

"What, why not?" Harry asked.

"Yea I mean that's totally sexism." This time by Fred.

"You guys I'm sorry I just don't think Mike likes the idea of me having so many guy friends, especially since the way I've been dressing and acting lately. He might go buserck on you, sorry"

"Fine," George said while getting surprised looks from the rest of the table "We completely understand Mione."

"He's up to something, I can tell, don't trust him." Ginny laughed "Thanks Mione I knew you would have to break in sometime."

"Ha ha, come on lets go get ready, I have no clue how were going to get there." Hermione and Ginny left the table, while the guys just sat there, starting to explode there anger onto George, but lowered there voices surprisingly in seconds.

"Well wont we apparate there?" Ginny asked when they had gotten into her room.

"I can't I wont be 17 until September, remember?"

"O yea…….." She replied in an almost sadden face, "We can floo there."

"I don't think that we hooked up to the floo network."

"Well you should be shouldn't you; I mean you're a witch even if your parents weren't. "

"I don't know."

"We can always just try, and if it doesn't work and we end up in the wrong place we can go shopping." Ginny laughed.

"Yea sounds like a plan, but we still have to get there some way or another today."

"Yea alright, you want to go now, it's around one, well noon thirty." She had to try and think if Mike would be home now, but she really had no clue anymore.

"Sounds good, let's go chika." So they grabbed there purses and headed down the stairs into the kitchen where the boys were still sitting, but whispering something in secret around the table.

"Really, what are you blokes planning? And don't say nothing,were not that stuipid."

"Well than we won't answer your question, since you have forbidden our answer." Fred said as Ginny and Hermione grinned at each other. They both knew that they were trying to find a way to go to Hermione's house.

"Were leaving, where's mum?" Ginny asked.

"She and Fleur left to go pick up some things for Bill for when he came back. Lupin gave this great antidote that would ease the pain and help it." They all knew they were talking about Bill becoming half, well part a werewolf.

"O alright, well we're going so tell mum when she gets back that we just went to Hermione's house for a bit and not to worry about anything, and that well be fine."

"Mhmmm." And they went back to whispering something to each other, glancing at the Hermione and Ginny waiting for them to leave. They went into the resting room and stood in front of the fireplace.

"Alright so are we going together?"

"Hell yea." Ginny went up and grabbed some floo powder while they both stepped into the fireplace. Hermione looked around the room and shook her head at Ginny, signaling to go.

"175 Alburry Lane!" Ginny dropped in the powder, and they lifted. She felt a surge of electricity attack her body, as it stopped letting her control her own breath. It felt like she couldn't breathe, her lungs felt heavy and strange, it felt alot like apparating, but without the tight feeling of her body.

In less than ten seconds they had arrived, on the floor of a full wooden fireplace that looked like it had just been used previously. She wasn't sure exactly where she was, this didn't look like her house. What was going on?

* * *

waddya think?


	5. scars

She stood up, out of the fireplace and looked around once more. It was her home; she hadn't recognized it because it was the fireplace in her parent's bedroom. She hadn't been in there room since the night she found out her parents had died, it looked the same, everything was still where it was the day they had left it, and yet it looked so empty. The deep maroon walls, the large king sized bed covered in matching comforters and sheets, the pine bookshelf full of many books about dentistry and teeth, the mahogany desk, the beautiful expensive paintings all scattered around the walls of there room and the balcony outside there window, it was all so, so vacant and bare.

"This is _your house?_"

"Used to be."

"O my god Mione, this is gorgeous, and hunormous! Why didn't you tell me you were so rich?" Ginny asked while looking out the door into the balcony that led to the stairs.

"Because I'm not that rich."

"Like hell you aren't rich. Is this your parents room?" she asked as she walked around looking out threw the window into the outside balcony.

"Yea, it feels so eerie."

"Of course it does to you, your parents aren't living I here anymore." She went over and comfortly wrapped her arm around Hermione neck. Hermione looked around and went over to the fireplace once again, ducked into it, and pulled a silver box from onto of a secret box kind of thing hidden in the stones. She ducked back out from inside the soot covered fireplace and took the little box over to the bed; it looked like a silver cigar box, except it had no words on it, but a crest of some sort.

"What's that Mione?" Hermione opened it and inside were several little gold rocks, papers and by the looks of it, letters, a necklace, a ring with a red stone and a silver diamond the size of a quarter.

"Wow those are beautiful." Ginny said pointing at the stones.

"Stuff of my mums, she hid it so knowone would ever steal it from her. I wanna get everything I can, just in case I don't come back."

"Yea that's probably the best idea, do you need any help?"

"No I don't have to get alot of things just a few." She suddenly remembered Mike. She shut the box quickly and went over to the window and looked out searching for his car, but thank god, there was no car of his. She knew they had to hurry, although it's not as if she wanted to, she had to, she didn't want Ginny to meet Mike, or Mike to meet Ginny mainly.

Hermione showed Ginny around her house and all the rooms that followed. They walked past the closet door in the main hallway on the first floor and Hermione suddenly stopped and turned to look at the closet door.

"Mione what is it?" Ginny asked concerned about her. But she didn't know, knowone knew what Hermione was staring at, but only her. She opened the door and looked into it. Ginny had no clue what to think or what she was suppose to be looking at. Hermione moved forward and pushed the coats and old clothing out of the way to the side, and starred at the old rotting wood wall in front of her eyes.

"Hermione?" she just stood there not paying attention to Ginny, but to her memories, her memories of the past that would haunt her forever. She backed up pushed the coats and crap back into there original position and shut the closet door.

"Hermione! What's going on?" Ginny asked starting to get a bit annoyed and worried.

"Sorry Ginny, nothing I was just checking on something."

"Why didn't you answer me, it was like you were in some kind of trance."

"No I wasn't."

"Mhmmm, so what was so special about that wall? Is there like a secret tunnel back there or something spooky like that?"

"No Ginny, it's just that I remember alot about that closet, alot of memories." Hermione laughed.

"About a _closet_? Yea you know what, I don't want to know" Hermione laughed once again and went to go check and see if Mike was back, and thankfully, wasn't. Ginny seen out the window, and seen the little cap cod right outside the window.

"Is that part of this house, it looks to awful close to be a neighbor."

"Yea it's where Mike lives, my parents built him that a couple years ago when he first moved in, and he still lives in there."

"Aww that's so sweet of you guys letting him live here, _and _you built him his own home."

"Yea well I don't think we should've, I mean he just doesn't……." She started but was cut off by a loud crash sounding from the upstairs. Hermione sat the box down on the coffee table and ran upstairs (followed by Ginny) slowing down as she checked each room, but found nothing, until she came to her parents room and found what looked like a wand, and it was, but not Hermione's or Ginny's. They picked it up and Ginny examined the room, and up the chimney while Hermione took a closer look at the wand, and noticed it was Ron's.

"Ronald Weasley get your fucking ass out here now!" Hermione yelled to knowone.

"Are you sure it's Ron's?"

"Of course I'm sure it's Ron's, I've seen it every day, for the past 4 years at school."

"Yea I guess your right, plus it is his, there's a mark on it that Fred made about a year ago. RON GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Ginny yelled, but knowone came out. They checked the closets and all of the rooms once more, and found no Ron. They were now In Hermione's room, trying to make sense of the happenings.

"Well maybe it was in my pocket and I accidentally dropped it."

"Ginny even if you did drop it, how do you explain the large crash up here?"

"I'm not sure Hermione, I mean we did find that big book on the floor when we got up there, maybe it fell off the desk, and it did look like it was about to."

"Yea I guess your right Ginns. Come on there's one more thing I got to get, but its outside. You can stay here if you want, it doesn't matter."

"Are you kidding, and miss out on the outside? I'm going!

"It was just a suggestion, but let's go then."

The two teenagers went downstairs and outside after grabbing something to eat. They walked down the hill of the cobblestone walk way tht led to her driveway.

"Are we going inside Mike's house?"

"No I lost my key a while ago. But were going into the forest there's this cave tht I have stuff in." she lied about the first part, but there was no way in hell that she was going inside there, to many memories, to much pain that filled that house. She hadn't been inside his house since last summer when he took her there to rape her, while her parents, still alive, would just be peacefully sleeping without one worry about her.

"A cave, I love caves! What kind of cave, is it dirty, can you see it from here? How big is it?" Hermione laughed as they walked into the forest. She stopped and turned around as Ginny kept walking. She thought she heard footsteps behind them, but she must've been imagining things, as there was knowone to be seen or heard, not a trace of anyone.

"Were half way there hun, you'll see for yourself in a few seconds." She said as she turned back around and joined Ginny.

"O, right." Ginny replied half disappointed, half anxious.

They walked threw the dead leaves that had already started to fall, and threw the still green lush grass that lie underneath there feet. Dodging around for trees that had been in there path, they finally got to the cave. It was beautiful in a unique way. It was mostly underground with bits of stone peaking threw the overgrown moss, it was surrounded by a little creak that went threw the cave and up to the lake all the way down the rest of the forest filled hill.

"Wow. This is great Hermione, and it's underground! Come on I wanna see the inside." They walked closer, and climbed down inside, Hermione leading the way.

"Whoa." Ginny said obviously shocked by her cave, and yet who wouldn't be? It was amazing; it was just about the size of her bedroom so she wasn't crammed or anything. She had carried a big comforter that replaced a bed, with about for or 5 blankets that covered it, because the nights could get very chilly, and set it down next to an oil lamp that lit the room during the nights. "Hermione this is incredible, I want to live down here. "

"No trust me, you don't. Besides you wouldn't last one day down here by yourself." Hermione just laughed.

"Yea you're probably right, as always might I add." She walked to the back and examined the little river in the back, and then the rest of the cave. Hermione bent over next to the lamp and gently picked up the small round brush with the intricate design on the back. She walked over to Ginny and said "My brush." holding the brush in front of Ginny's chuckling face.

"We finished then?"

"Yea I think so." Hermione turned around and walked up to the outside, but collided into what she thought was nothing. She fell backwards, looked up and realized that she had collided into Ron, Harry, and Feorge, underneath Harry's invisibility cloak, which was now on the ground underneath her.

"What the hell are you four doing here?" Hermione asked outraged as Ginny helped her up.

"Hermione said that you guys couldn't come!"

"Were sorry, we were just curious." Harry apologized, mainly so he could get some loving later that night.

"I'm not sorry." Fred said sarcastically.

"Well you guys should be, did u ever think that Hermione had a reason for you guys not to come?"

"No, we didn't." Fred said.

"Does it look like she does, does it?" George asked.

"Not that you four can see. I didn't want you guys to come because I didn't want Mike to see you."

"O that makes us feel better." Ron said, the first time since last night, speaking in front of Hermione.

Hermione just glared at Ron. "Yah it should, because if Mike sees you then your all dead, but that wouldn't be such a bad thing, now would it." Adding the last part towards Ron.

"And why would he kill us?" Harry asked curiously.

"Because he's worried about me. He thinks that I'm going to get all these guys attracted to me because of the way I'm dressing and acting and then get raped."

"A well he a bit paranoid now isn't he?" This time by George.

"He's right you know, by all of it, I could get raped, it's not as if its uncommon or anything." Hermione said a bit too aggressively, with tears forming in her eyes. They just starred at Hermione, unsure of what upset her like that, let alone what to say next.

"Whoa sorry, didn't know it was such a touchy subject."

"Your tough, you would never let anyone do that to you." Harry said comfortly. Hermione just rolled her eyes and said "Yea I guess." And started to climb up the rocky ditch when she noticed that knowone was coming.

"Are you guys coming or what?" She heard them say "yea" and "I guess" and "I suppose." She let them go in front of her, Ginny leaving in front of Harry, who was last with the invisibility cloak in his hands. Hermione just stood there looking at her escape when Harry noticed she was still standing there.

"Hermione, you alright?"

"Hmmm? O yea sorry Harry just was thinking for a second."

"That's alright, you just look alittle……stressed, about something."

"Not really, I mean I guess I am, bout my parents and all."

"O yea I completely understand Hermione, I mean I know I don't remember when my parents died, but I can definitely remember it, and how hard it is to go threw something like that. Atleast your not being hunted or anything." He said chuckling.

She laughed alittle, "Come on you little ray of sunshine." He laughed and climbed up the rocks, followed by Hermione. The Weasley's were standing around the cave looking at the little creak. They seen Harry and Hermione and came up to them, waiting for a signal to do something.

"Where we off to next Mione?" Fred asked curiously.

"Your house I suppose, you three can apparate there If you'd like, it'd be faster." Hermione said pointing at Feorge and Ron.

"Naw, well stay here and go with you guys." George said.

"Yea for all we know you could ditch us and go to America." Fred assumed.

"Now why would we ever do something like that dear brothers?" Ginny said skeptically.

"Ha ha, let's go mates." Ron said sarcastically. They walked back up to Hermione's mansion, when she looked alittle closer and seen that the old rusted Ford was back next to Mikes cod.

"Fuck." She said under her breath as she grabbed Ginny and motioned the other four to follow her quickly deeper back into the forest once again.

"What's this all about?" George asked.

"Mike, he's home. We can't go back up there, or he'll see us."

"Well the boys can still use the clock, and he wont mind as much if he just sees me and you, right?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't want him to see you in the first place or me for that matter."

"Well then we'll all go under the cloak." Fred said.

"You know there's not that much room there." Harry replied.

"Shh keep your voices down; I don't want him hearing us. I guess were gonna have to use Ginn's plan; it's the best we have. But were going to have to sneak, I don't really want him to start yelling at me for leaving."

"Doesn't he know?" George asked.

"No, not really, I didn't tell him. I got pissed at him, so I kind of ran away."

"What! You mean he doesn't know where you're at?" Ginny practically yelled at her.

"He probably thinks you were kidnapped or something like that Hermione." Harry said.

"No he……………"

"You should go tell him Hermione, he's probably worried about you." Fred said.

"No he knows I ran away," She said irritably "he figured it out by now, he's not that thick."

"You still should go talk to him Mione." George suggested.

"Yea." Harry said.

"Yea he should know atleast……" Then by Ginny.

"You guys, listen to me. I don't want anything to do with Mike, he's a bastard. So just forget it, okay"

"But, Hermione he's your uncle." Fred said.

"No he's not; he's not anything an uncle should be. I don't want anything to do with him."

"But he's your only family." Harry stated.

"You guys, listen to me, I Don't Care About Mike. I don't care if he's the last person on this planet, I don't care if he's being murdered by Voldemort," Fred, George and Ginny had shuddered alittle, while Harry and Ron were used to it. "I hate him; I never want to speak to him again."

"But why, I mean is it because of the whole trying to sell your parents house thing? Because that would be a really silly reason to say something like that."

"No Ginny, that's not why." She said calmly.

"Then why?" Fred asked.

"Because," She wasn't sure what to tell them, she wanted so bad to tell them how he had been raping her almost every single night since her parents had died, she really did. She couldn't, not now anyway, they'd just kill him right then and there. "Just because, okay? Now put the clock on and don't say a word, come on Ginns." Ron was about to say something, but Harry signaled him silently, not to say anything, while Fred and George exchanged looks with each other, and Ron and Harry, Ginny just stared at Hermione who was looking up the hill, to see if Mike was inside his cod, and by the looks of it, he was.

She started forward with Ginny at her side when she started, "Good thing you've got an ass, or they'd be furious with you right now babe."

Hermione slightly smiled and looked over at Ginny's face and whispered in a few moments seconds, "Good thing good thing girls have boobs, or hell knows where wed be right now." They both laughed and turned back to the invisible blokes.

"What you two laughing at?" Sounding like George asking.

"Nothing, nothing at all." replied Ginny. They walked up to the drive way that wrapped around the hill that the house was on, and walked forward quietly. Hermione prayed to god that Mike didn't look out the window, or had better hearing than before she left. They were climbing up the hill on the cobblestone walk way when she heard the voice of terror.

"Hermione, is that you?" Sure enough Mike was standing in his doorway with boxers and a muscle tee on, looking closer at Hermione. He sounded calm, but that was probably only because she had Ginny with her, that he could see. She just kept on walking and hoped that he wouldn't call her again, or chase her down.

"Hermione!" she stopped, because she could hear the anger in his voice, the others could not hear it though, it was only her that knew what he would do to her if she didn't stop, even if Ginny was standing right next to her. "Hermione, come here." She looked over at Ginny and started, "Go back." But Ginny shook her head no in refusal. Hermione just let it go and stuffed the box and brush into Ginny's purse. They walked up with Ginny right at her side, to Mikes house.

* * *

reviews greatly appriciated 


	6. la tortura

alrite sorry for it taking so long 4 me to post, but its juss been rele hectic round my house lately, my great great aunt juss died the other day, adn with all the funeral adn everything, there rele hasnt been any time 2 post. plus ive had alot of hw and you all kno how tht feels. so ill juss let you get onto the story

* * *

Mike put on a fake expression completely and said "O Hermione I'm so glad your back, I thought that you had ran away for good, where were you?" Hermione said "I did" underneath her breath so that only she could hear. "And who is this fine young lady? Please, come inside" Ginny walked forward alittle and Hermione looked back at Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, even though she didn't know where they were and gave a worried look.

She walked inside behind Ginny and looked around alittle; she had not been in here since the last time she was raped here. It looked the same, the little greenish living room that had a black leather couch and a matching black leather chair that face opposite of the door and toward the fireplace and tv, if he went to Hogwarts, slytherin with no doubt would be his house. She walked into the small kitchen that was attached to the living room with a bar in between the rooms. The kitchen was also small, just a couple of cupboards, an oven, a stove, microwave, sink and refrigerator, with a small wooden table in the corner of the room. The walls were a tannish color that added an Italian touch. He looked at Hermione and stood in front of the counters, he offered Ginny a seat at the bar and she accepted.

"I'm Mike Mariously, Hermione's uncle, but I'm sure you know that." He said shaking Ginny's hand.

"Ginny Weasley, a friend of Hermione's."

"Nice to meet you Ginny."

"Same to you."

"Now Hermione, please tell me where you went, I was worried sick about you."

"I went to a friends house Mike, not that it's any of your business."

"None of my business huh? You……..what the hell?" Mike started to say something when he was interrupted by the front door opening silently enough that Mike seen it. He walked into the living room and looked out the door to see if anyone was outside it. Ginny looked at Hermione and Hermione looked around the room trying to figure out where Ron, Harry, and the twins had gone to, but she didn't see any trace of them. Mike searched the room quickly, his eyes moving around fast, up and down all around the room, he finally figured that it was just the wind, as it was a windy day.

"Wonder what the hell that was?" he said walking back into the kitchen so he was standing next to Hermione by the refrigerator until she moved away from him next to Ginny. He glared at her, so only she could see, and started back on to the conversation. "Anyway……..what were we discussing again?"

"We were discussing how Ginny and I really have to be somewhere."

"Dear you just got here; I think I deserve some explanations."

"Why should you, I mean it's not like this is the first time I've ran away like this, why are you so worried this time?" she asked started to get pissed off at him, Ginny looked at her, with a confused look on her face.

"You've done stuff like this before?"

"Don't give me that shit you knew that I would run away at nights, and the nights you didn't know, you were off shagging some _other _girl. God I can't believe you even have the nerve, come on Ginny were leaving." She grabbed Ginny's arm and puller her toward the door when Mike stepped in front of the door and looked at Hermione.

"We need to talk, alone. Come on, my room, now." He said motioning to the place she feared the most in this whole world, the room where she was tortured the most, his room.

"No anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Ginny."

"Hermione, if you guys need to talk, I don't mind waiting."

"See dear she doesn't mind, now lets go talk." She had no choice, he would surely show Ginny how painful he was towards her if she didn't go, she had to. So she let go of Ginny's wrist and walked behind Mike to his room. She walked in and went over and stood as far away as she could from his closet and bed, she was scared to death of what he was going to do to her. He shut and locked the door. He stalked up to her and slapped her across the face so hard she fell over onto the floor, lip bleeding.

"What the fucking hell is your problem bitch? Why in hell would you say something like that in front of her, in front of anyone!" she tried to get up but he kicked her in her stomach and she groaned. "She could've found out!"

"Unless I told her already." she whispered just loud enough that he could hear. He pulled her up by her arm and got her face and his directly in front of one another.

"You didn't tell her because you know that if you did, I would kill you, and her." She groaned some more in pain and was scared but wanted to punch him at the same time.

"You wouldn't, your too scared someone would find out about what you've been doing to me."

"You really think that I care? Knowone would find out, knowone would know, I would kill you here and now so that you couldn't tell anyone. There's no way that the police can find out what I've been doing to you, unless you told someone else, but you didn't because there's knowone after me, now is there? Knowone would know that I killed you either, knowone could prove it." She didn't know what to say, what to do, she was now scared to death, she started crying.

He stared into her face as they were face to face, and he slapped her when she had started crying louder. He dropped her so she was on the floor once more. "Shut the hell up, do you want them to hear? Now if you ever disappear like that again ill find you, and you'll never leave this house, or see your bloody parents house again." she knew he was telling the truth, so she nodded her head. She looked over at his closet and shook in fear. He smirked without even having to know what she was looking at, but knowing what she was thinking, rape, beatings, torture. He picked her up to her feet and looked strait into her eyes. "Now go tell your friends goodbye, and go back home, ill be there in a few minuets." he kissed her forcefully on her lips, he forced her lips open with his tongue and slithered it into her mouth, moving it around her own. She shuddered and tried to get out of it, but his lips were like glue. He'd finally let her go and she quickly wiped her eyes and ran out of the room.

When she came out she had seen Ginny wide eyeded, standing near his door, and figured that the guys were close. She walked out of the house without even looking where she was going and headed up to her parents room, Ginny, and hopefully the guys, closely behind. When they had finally gotten up there, Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. She didn't turn around; she just wanted to get out of there as quickly and as fast as they had gotten there

"Hermione?" She didn't say anything, she couldn't.

There were about three minuets of silence until Harry finally spoke up. "Hermione we're really sorry, we had no clue."

She turned around, with tears in her eyes from crying, "What are you talking about Harry?"

"Hermione, we know what's going on." Fred said slowly.

"Yea we would've never guessed it either." George joined in.

"Seriously, what are you guys taking about? There's nothing going on." She said on the verge of tears once again.

"Hermione don't play dumb with us, we heard him yelling at you, him threatening you, everything." Ginny said sorrowfully.

"But h……."

"Extendable Ears, Fred had a pair in his pocket." Ron said lightly. She looked up at each and every one of there faces, and then at Ginny. She put her hand over her mouth and started crying again. Hermione sat down on her parents bed and cried harder, Ginny sat down next to her and Hermione used her as support, resting her head on Ginny's shoulder. Harry came over and sat down on the other side of Hermione and hugged her gently, Fred and George came over and started rubbing her back and Ron came over and rubbed her leg sincerely. She loved them all so much; they were always there to help her when ever she needed help.

"How much do you guys know?" She asked threw her now slowly falling tears.

"We know that he beats you." Ginny said slow and sorrowfully.

"And why you finally decided to come back to the Burrow." George said.

"Why would you think that he beats me?"

"O Hermione, we heard him slap you; your cheek is red from it." Ginny replied.

"Yea and we heard him saying the shit like she could've found out." Harry said.

"Not to mention we heard him threaten to kill you_ and_ Ginny." Fred said. She had stopped crying and looked at Ron in front of her, and then shut her eyes. They only knew the half of it, she was glad about that, if they knew the whole thing; Mike would definitely be dead right now. They sat there for a few more minuets when she heard him open up the front door of her house.

She got up so quickly that she almost tripped. "We have to go, now, come on." She whispered so Mike wouldn't hear.

"Hermione? Where are you at?" Mike called up the stairs.

"But…."

"No go, you guys go, ill go last, I don't want him catching you, go!" she hissed. The boys left quickly into the fireplace and she and Ginny walked into the fireplace. Ginny pulled the floo powder out of her pocket, threw it down and they were at the Burrow.

She looked around and got out of the fireplace brushing the soot off her skirt. They all were standing around the fireplace, waiting for Hermione.

"I think I'm gonna go lie down you guys, I'm kind of tired."

"Of course." Ginny said.

Hermione started too walked up the stairs and then remembered what she absolutely had to tell them, "You guys have to promise me something, ok?"

"Sure." Harry replied.

"What it is?" George asked.

"You guys have to promise me that you wont tell anyone about Mike ra... beating me, okay?" she said quickly changing raping to beating before anyone noticed.

"But why, wouldn't you rather him sent to prison so he cant hurt you ever again?" Ginny asked.

"No, everyone already pity's me about my parents and all, I don't need this. And I'll make sure he won't find me and hurt me ever again." They were all very hesitant. "Promise?"

"Yea, we promise." Ginny said finally, with Fred, George, Harry, and Ron nodding there head in agreement.

"Thank you guys, you don't know how much this means." They slightly smiled. She walked up the rest of the stairs to the attic up to Ginny's room and lied down onto her bed. So many thoughts were going threw her head at that time, what would've happened if she stayed, if she should tell everyone about how Mike not only beats, but rapes her, what's going to happen between her and Ron, how everyone at Hogwarts would treat her, and so on, they didn't stop.

Around 5 o clock, Hermione was awaken by the yells and shrieks coming down from the kitchen. She got up and walked down stairs, curious as to what the shouts were all about, and when she walked down the stairs into the kitchen it was pretty obvious what was going on. Hermione looked at Fleur, and then again to be sure her eyes had not deceived her, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley's skin was a dark blue.

"…..I want all of those potions now or ill kill you both myself!" she yelled over Fluer's weeping voice. Ginny went over to Fleur and hugged her for comfort. Mrs. Weasley was yelling at the twins who were obviously trying hard, along with Harry and Ron, not to laugh.

"But mum it's not our fault." Fred tried to explain.

"Honestly." George chimed in.

"Don't you start that shit with me you two, I told you not to bring any of your little "inventions" into this house! And what do you do? Plant them in here trying to make it seam an accident!" She was furious, so furious, even the twins were started to look frightened. They looked at each other, trying to think up an excuse in there little minds.

"Were sorry mum." Fred said trying to act sincere, but it wasn't doing any good.

"Yea and we assure you it'll never happen again." George added sarcastically enough for Molly to start on them again. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron who caught her drift and headed outside, Ginny tagging along.

"So what _exactly_ happened?" Hermione asked while walking up to the small lake far behind there home.

"Well Fred and George brought this new potion over, and was going to show us how it works." Harry started, "So they thought it would be funny to try it out on Mrs. Weasley, but instead she poured it into Fleur and her own cup and………"

"It didn't work out as planned." Ron finished for Harry.

"Well how was it supposed to work out?"

"There teeth were to turn blue, not there bodies. I told them not to, I knew it wasn't a good idea, but did they listen, no, and now they'll probably get kicked out of the house." Ginny said

"When have either of them ever listened?" Hermione asked while chuckling.

"Good question." Harry replied. They four of them walked over to the lake behind the Burrow and sat down on the dry green grass.

"How are you feeling Mione?" Ginny questioned.

"Better, but glad."

"Glad about….." Harry asked unsure.

"Glad that I'm never going to see Mike again, glad that he'll never hurt me again."

"Yea anyone would be, that's terrifying the way he treated you." Ron responded.

"How long has he been doing this to you?" Ginny asked again.

"Since…." Hermione paused to think of what to tell them. "Since my parents died, so only for a few months. But a few months long enough."

"He was probably just so confused on how to act, was he drunk when he would hit you?" This time asked by Ron.

"No, when he was drunk he would hit me harder and worse."

"Even if he was drunk or high or whatever, he had no right to do anything like that to you. He should be sent to jail, you should really tell someone." Harry said concerned.

"Maybe, but not now, I can't deal with more pain and questions from police."

"Well you have to tell someone soon, before he starts to hurt someone else, or finds you." Ron said.

"I know, I will tell someone soon you guys. I promise I will." They sat there starring at the water that reflected the suns heated rays of light. They sat there for maybe twenty minuets until the twins came out and joined them, smirks on there face.

"What are you two smirking at?" Ron asked.

"Mum, that's what." Fred answered.

"There's really nothing to be smirking about, what you did was cruel." Hermione said.

"No it was funny." George corrected

"Yea 'sides, the spell'll come off with a simple potion, no biggy." Ginny snorted at Fred's simple minded sentence.

"But that's not even the best part." The other twin stated.

"O really, and what would that be?" Harry demanded.

"That would be that Mum can't do anything about it." George said simply.

"Course she can, she can kick you out, which I'm sure she already has." Ginny said upset.

"No she can't." Fred started "We can't go and stay at the flat in the shop because there's too much storage."

"She wont send us anywhere else, she's to afraid something will happen, therefore no where to go."

"But she can ground you both." Hermione said.

"No she can't, because we don't live there anymore."

"And were adults." Fred added.

"A bad excuse for one." Ron said.

"O ickle Ronnikinns, you're just upset that you ditched your hot girlfriend." George mocked. Ron looked up, obviously pissed off, and was just about to make a comeback when Mrs. Weasley called them all in for supper. They all got up and Hermione could've sworn she heard Ron say under his breath "As always." Right when she called them in, Hermione just grinned. When they got inside al the food was prepared and was waiting to be eaten. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were no longer the royal blue they had been, but normal once again, but she looked furious at the two twins.

After supper they all had gone into the living area and were doing there own things. Ron and Harry playing wizards chess, Fred and George viewing the two play while trying to distract them by talking loudly, while Ginny and Hermione sat on the couch just talking about a little of this and a little of that. It was a fun and peaceful nights, all up until around 9 o clock when Ron asked if he and Hermione could talk privately, then things turned around.

* * *

so watdya think? better, worse, the same. /comments or suggestions/


	7. photograph

Mike put on a fake expression completely and said "O Hermione I'm so glad your back, I thought that you had ran away for good, where were you?" Hermione said "I did" underneath her breath so that only she could hear. "And who is this fine young lady? Please, come inside" Ginny walked forward alittle and Hermione looked back at Harry, Ron, Fred, and George, even though she didn't know where they were and gave a worried look.

She walked inside behind Ginny and looked around alittle; she had not been in here since the last time she was raped here. It looked the same, the little greenish living room that had a black leather couch and a matching black leather chair that face opposite of the door and toward the fireplace and tv, if he went to Hogwarts, slytherin with no doubt would be his house. She walked into the small kitchen that was attached to the living room with a bar in between the rooms. The kitchen was also small, just a couple of cupboards, an oven, a stove, microwave, sink and refrigerator, with a small wooden table in the corner of the room. The walls were a tannish color that added an Italian touch. He looked at Hermione and stood in front of the counters, he offered Ginny a seat at the bar and she accepted.

"I'm Mike Mariously, Hermione's uncle, but I'm sure you know that." He said shaking Ginny's hand.

"Ginny Weasley, a friend of Hermione's."

"Nice to meet you Ginny."

"Same to you."

"Now Hermione, please tell me where you went, I was worried sick about you."

"I went to a friends house Mike, not that it's any of your business."

"None of my business huh? You……..what the hell?" Mike started to say something when he was interrupted by the front door opening silently enough that Mike seen it. He walked into the living room and looked out the door to see if anyone was outside it. Ginny looked at Hermione and Hermione looked around the room trying to figure out where Ron, Harry, and the twins had gone to, but she didn't see any trace of them. Mike searched the room quickly, his eyes moving around fast, up and down all around the room, he finally figured that it was just the wind, as it was a windy day.

"Wonder what the hell that was?" he said walking back into the kitchen so he was standing next to Hermione by the refrigerator until she moved away from him next to Ginny. He glared at her, so only she could see, and started back on to the conversation. "Anyway……..what were we discussing again?"

"We were discussing how Ginny and I really have to be somewhere."

"Dear you just got here; I think I deserve some explanations."

"Why should you, I mean it's not like this is the first time I've ran away like this, why are you so worried this time?" she asked started to get pissed off at him, Ginny looked at her, with a confused look on her face.

"You've done stuff like this before?"

"Don't give me that shit you knew that I would run away at nights, and the nights you didn't know, you were off shagging some _other _girl. God I can't believe you even have the nerve, come on Ginny were leaving." She grabbed Ginny's arm and puller her toward the door when Mike stepped in front of the door and looked at Hermione.

"We need to talk, alone. Come on, my room, now." He said motioning to the place she feared the most in this whole world, the room where she was tortured the most, his room.

"No anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Ginny."

"Hermione, if you guys need to talk, I don't mind waiting."

"See dear she doesn't mind, now lets go talk." She had no choice, he would surely show Ginny how painful he was towards her if she didn't go, she had to. So she let go of Ginny's wrist and walked behind Mike to his room. She walked in and went over and stood as far away as she could from his closet and bed, she was scared to death of what he was going to do to her. He shut and locked the door. He stalked up to her and slapped her across the face so hard she fell over onto the floor, lip bleeding.

"What the fucking hell is your problem bitch? Why in hell would you say something like that in front of her, in front of anyone!" she tried to get up but he kicked her in her stomach and she groaned. "She could've found out!"

"Unless I told her already." she whispered just loud enough that he could hear. He pulled her up by her arm and got her face and his directly in front of one another.

"You didn't tell her because you know that if you did, I would kill you, and her." She groaned some more in pain and was scared but wanted to punch him at the same time.

"You wouldn't, your too scared someone would find out about what you've been doing to me."

"You really think that I care? Knowone would find out, knowone would know, I would kill you here and now so that you couldn't tell anyone. There's no way that the police can find out what I've been doing to you, unless you told someone else, but you didn't because there's knowone after me, now is there? Knowone would know that I killed you either, knowone could prove it." She didn't know what to say, what to do, she was now scared to death, she started crying.

He stared into her face as they were face to face, and he slapped her when she had started crying louder. He dropped her so she was on the floor once more. "Shut the hell up, do you want them to hear? Now if you ever disappear like that again ill find you, and you'll never leave this house, or see your bloody parents house again." she knew he was telling the truth, so she nodded her head. She looked over at his closet and shook in fear. He smirked without even having to know what she was looking at, but knowing what she was thinking, rape, beatings, torture. He picked her up to her feet and looked strait into her eyes. "Now go tell your friends goodbye, and go back home, ill be there in a few minuets." he kissed her forcefully on her lips, he forced her lips open with his tongue and slithered it into her mouth, moving it around her own. She shuddered and tried to get out of it, but his lips were like glue. He'd finally let her go and she quickly wiped her eyes and ran out of the room.

When she came out she had seen Ginny wide eyeded, standing near his door, and figured that the guys were close. She walked out of the house without even looking where she was going and headed up to her parents room, Ginny, and hopefully the guys, closely behind. When they had finally gotten up there, Ginny put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. She didn't turn around; she just wanted to get out of there as quickly and as fast as they had gotten there

"Hermione?" She didn't say anything, she couldn't.

There were about three minuets of silence until Harry finally spoke up. "Hermione we're really sorry, we had no clue."

She turned around, with tears in her eyes from crying, "What are you talking about Harry?"

"Hermione, we know what's going on." Fred said slowly.

"Yea we would've never guessed it either." George joined in.

"Seriously, what are you guys taking about? There's nothing going on." She said on the verge of tears once again.

"Hermione don't play dumb with us, we heard him yelling at you, him threatening you, everything." Ginny said sorrowfully.

"But h……."

"Extendable Ears, Fred had a pair in his pocket." Ron said lightly. She looked up at each and every one of there faces, and then at Ginny. She put her hand over her mouth and started crying again. Hermione sat down on her parents bed and cried harder, Ginny sat down next to her and Hermione used her as support, resting her head on Ginny's shoulder. Harry came over and sat down on the other side of Hermione and hugged her gently, Fred and George came over and started rubbing her back and Ron came over and rubbed her leg sincerely. She loved them all so much; they were always there to help her when ever she needed help.

"How much do you guys know?" She asked threw her now slowly falling tears.

"We know that he beats you." Ginny said slow and sorrowfully.

"And why you finally decided to come back to the Burrow." George said.

"Why would you think that he beats me?"

"O Hermione, we heard him slap you; your cheek is red from it." Ginny replied.

"Yea and we heard him saying the shit like she could've found out." Harry said.

"Not to mention we heard him threaten to kill you_ and_ Ginny." Fred said. She had stopped crying and looked at Ron in front of her, and then shut her eyes. They only knew the half of it, she was glad about that, if they knew the whole thing; Mike would definitely be dead right now. They sat there for a few more minuets when she heard him open up the front door of her house.

She got up so quickly that she almost tripped. "We have to go, now, come on." She whispered so Mike wouldn't hear.

"Hermione? Where are you at?" Mike called up the stairs.

"But…."

"No go, you guys go, ill go last, I don't want him catching you, go!" she hissed. The boys left quickly into the fireplace and she and Ginny walked into the fireplace. Ginny pulled the floo powder out of her pocket, threw it down and they were at the Burrow.

She looked around and got out of the fireplace brushing the soot off her skirt. They all were standing around the fireplace, waiting for Hermione.

"I think I'm gonna go lie down you guys, I'm kind of tired."

"Of course." Ginny said.

Hermione started too walked up the stairs and then remembered what she absolutely had to tell them, "You guys have to promise me something, ok?"

"Sure." Harry replied.

"What it is?" George asked.

"You guys have to promise me that you wont tell anyone about Mike ra... beating me, okay?" she said quickly changing raping to beating before anyone noticed.

"But why, wouldn't you rather him sent to prison so he cant hurt you ever again?" Ginny asked.

"No, everyone already pity's me about my parents and all, I don't need this. And I'll make sure he won't find me and hurt me ever again." They were all very hesitant. "Promise?"

"Yea, we promise." Ginny said finally, with Fred, George, Harry, and Ron nodding there head in agreement.

"Thank you guys, you don't know how much this means." They slightly smiled. She walked up the rest of the stairs to the attic up to Ginny's room and lied down onto her bed. So many thoughts were going threw her head at that time, what would've happened if she stayed, if she should tell everyone about how Mike not only beats, but rapes her, what's going to happen between her and Ron, how everyone at Hogwarts would treat her, and so on, they didn't stop.

Around 5 o clock, Hermione was awaken by the yells and shrieks coming down from the kitchen. She got up and walked down stairs, curious as to what the shouts were all about, and when she walked down the stairs into the kitchen it was pretty obvious what was going on. Hermione looked at Fleur, and then again to be sure her eyes had not deceived her, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley's skin was a dark blue.

"…..I want all of those potions now or ill kill you both myself!" she yelled over Fluer's weeping voice. Ginny went over to Fleur and hugged her for comfort. Mrs. Weasley was yelling at the twins who were obviously trying hard, along with Harry and Ron, not to laugh.

"But mum it's not our fault." Fred tried to explain.

"Honestly." George chimed in.

"Don't you start that shit with me you two, I told you not to bring any of your little "inventions" into this house! And what do you do? Plant them in here trying to make it seam an accident!" She was furious, so furious, even the twins were started to look frightened. They looked at each other, trying to think up an excuse in there little minds.

"Were sorry mum." Fred said trying to act sincere, but it wasn't doing any good.

"Yea and we assure you it'll never happen again." George added sarcastically enough for Molly to start on them again. Hermione looked over at Harry and Ron who caught her drift and headed outside, Ginny tagging along.

"So what _exactly_ happened?" Hermione asked while walking up to the small lake far behind there home.

"Well Fred and George brought this new potion over, and was going to show us how it works." Harry started, "So they thought it would be funny to try it out on Mrs. Weasley, but instead she poured it into Fleur and her own cup and………"

"It didn't work out as planned." Ron finished for Harry.

"Well how was it supposed to work out?"

"There teeth were to turn blue, not there bodies. I told them not to, I knew it wasn't a good idea, but did they listen, no, and now they'll probably get kicked out of the house." Ginny said

"When have either of them ever listened?" Hermione asked while chuckling.

"Good question." Harry replied. They four of them walked over to the lake behind the Burrow and sat down on the dry green grass.

"How are you feeling Mione?" Ginny questioned.

"Better, but glad."

"Glad about….." Harry asked unsure.

"Glad that I'm never going to see Mike again, glad that he'll never hurt me again."

"Yea anyone would be, that's terrifying the way he treated you." Ron responded.

"How long has he been doing this to you?" Ginny asked again.

"Since…." Hermione paused to think of what to tell them. "Since my parents died, so only for a few months. But a few months long enough."

"He was probably just so confused on how to act, was he drunk when he would hit you?" This time asked by Ron.

"No, when he was drunk he would hit me harder and worse."

"Even if he was drunk or high or whatever, he had no right to do anything like that to you. He should be sent to jail, you should really tell someone." Harry said concerned.

"Maybe, but not now, I can't deal with more pain and questions from police."

"Well you have to tell someone soon, before he starts to hurt someone else, or finds you." Ron said.

"I know, I will tell someone soon you guys. I promise I will." They sat there starring at the water that reflected the suns heated rays of light. They sat there for maybe twenty minuets until the twins came out and joined them, smirks on there face.

"What are you two smirking at?" Ron asked.

"Mum, that's what." Fred answered.

"There's really nothing to be smirking about, what you did was cruel." Hermione said.

"No it was funny." George corrected

"Yea 'sides, the spell'll come off with a simple potion, no biggy." Ginny snorted at Fred's simple minded sentence.

"But that's not even the best part." The other twin stated.

"O really, and what would that be?" Harry demanded.

"That would be that Mum can't do anything about it." George said simply.

"Course she can, she can kick you out, which I'm sure she already has." Ginny said upset.

"No she can't." Fred started "We can't go and stay at the flat in the shop because there's too much storage." and finished with a wink.

"She wont send us anywhere else, she's to afraid something will happen, therefore no where to go."

"But she can ground you both." Hermione said.

"No she can't, because we don't live there anymore."

"And were adults." Fred added.

"A bad excuse for one." Ron said.

"O ickle Ronnikinns, you're just upset that you ditched your hot girlfriend." George mocked. Ron looked up, obviously pissed off, and was just about to make a comeback when Mrs. Weasley called them all in for supper. They all got up and Hermione could've sworn she heard Ron say under his breath "As always." Right when she called them in, Hermione just grinned. When they got inside al the food was prepared and was waiting to be eaten. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur were no longer the royal blue they had been, but normal once again, but she looked furious at the two twins.

After supper they all had gone into the living area and were doing there own things. Ron and Harry playing wizards chess, Fred and George viewing the two play while trying to distract them by talking loudly, while Ginny and Hermione sat on the couch just talking about a little of this and a little of that. It was a fun and peaceful nights, all up until around 9 o clock when Ron asked if he and Hermione could talk privately, then things turned around.


	8. insert title here

Ron and Hermione walked up by the lake where they sat a few hours earlier in awkward silence. She knew Ron wanted to talk, or say something at least, but nothing would come out of his mouth, he would start to say something and then just stop, it was really starting to annoy her. By the seventh time he had done it, it was driving her insane

"Ron if you're going to say something than spit it out, I don't have all night you know." He looked at her and stopped pacing around and looked strait into her eyes.

"Hermione, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday," He said while grabbing her hand in his. "I know what I did was stupid, I'm a stupid fool who doesn't deserve someone as beautiful as you were and still are no matter what. But I'm asking for a second chance, please Hermione I love you, and I'm hoping you still love me." She wasn't sure on what to say and waited a few seconds to reply.

"First thing first, why did you give up that first chance, why did you brake up with me?" That's all she really wanted to know from him, is why. He hadn't told her any explanation at all.

"I broke up with you because I thought that you needed brake, I mean your parents had just died, I thought that you would want to be alone and time to think things over." He was trying so hard to get her back, but the question was, did she want _him_ back.

"Ron what I needed the most _was_ a boyfriend, someone to talk to, someone who would care for me, you know that Mike wasn't doing that. I mean first my parents die, then Mike beats me, and then you brake up with me. Do you really think I wanted alone time? I got my alone time, always, I've been alone ever since we left Hogwarts."

"Please Mione let me fix this, I'm sorry I didn't know, if I would've known you needed someone…"

"That's another thing; you didn't owl me once this summer and meant something, it was just 'hi Hermione, how are you, I hope you come to the Burrow, Ron' just Ron, not love you, not please owl me soon, not even I miss you! How am I supposed to react to that? How area you supposed to know that I needed someone?" She pulled her hand out from his and he looked down at his feet, obviously ashamed of his acts.

"I know I didn't write you like I should've, I'm sorry. I had no clue what to say to you, or what you wanted me to say to you. I wanted to be there with you, but everyone was like 'give her some time to herself' 'leave her alone for now' so I figured that s how you felt."

"No I didn't, I……."

"I know that now. Hermione I love you, I miss holding you in my arms, and kissing you. I miss the smell of vanilla that roams off your beautiful body, the way you smile and laugh, I miss it all. Please Hermione give me another chance. I know that I fucked up the first one when we had something good going, but we can start over, and make it even better, please Hermione." She looked up at his pleading eyes, she wanted to say yes.

"Ron I……."

"If you don't want to I'll understand." He said slowly.

"No, I just need time to think it all over Ron, you really hurt me. I just need to think it over, okay?"

"Okay, if that's what you want."

"Just give it some time." He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the lips, no tongue, no force, just, just a kiss.

"Are you coming inside?" he asked her after letting go of her lips.

"No I think I'm gonna sit outside for a little while and think. Ill be inside at dark." He nodded his head and headed up the lawn to the Burrow. She turned back around so that she was facing the golden lake, and just sat there with her feet in the water.

Around ten minuets after Ron had left she heard another Weasley's voice, but it wasn't like Ron's, it was stronger and deeper.

"So what did the poor bloke say to you this time?" Fred said as he sat down next to her.

"He wanted to get me back; he wanted to go out again."

"And…."

"And what? Why would it possibly matter to you?" she asked seductively.

"Because if you two were going out, I couldn't do this." Shockingly, on that note he leaned over and pushed his lips onto her own. She responded immediately, as he deepened the kiss, she felt his tongue somehow slide its way into her mouth, and she did the same. She felt his hand make it way down her back and onto her bum. She softly moaned in pleasure, and he pulled back slowly grinning at her. She smiled and lowered her head down alittle to add to the drama.

"I _could_ do that, its just Ron would kill me, but what a way to die huh?" she chuckled and looked up at him, strait in the face.

"We just snogged, Ron apologies and wants to get back together with me, and I snog his older brother, what a night." He chuckled mocking her, and she looked at him, into his eyes. He was gorgeous in every possible way, he was tall ( which was always a plus), the most striking golden ember hair, rock hard abbs that would make any girl melt, unbelievable lips that did wonders, and elegant blue eyes that were so deep to look at they were addicting, he was perfect. She smiled and looked over at the sunset that reflected in the lake in all different colors. Yellow, red, orange, pink, a light purple, blue, it was beautiful, and was just about to set.

"You know that offer George gave is up for the both of us, 24/7." She giggled a bit and responded sweetly.

"I would bet anything it is." They sat there for a few moments, just staring at the lake when she felt his eyes lay on her.

"Yah know you're extremely gorgeous?" she blushed alittle and laughed.

"Well that's what I've been told."

He smiled at her, she returned the favor.

"Do they know you're out here?" She wondered.

"Yea I think so, they seen me leave, although the lot in there's pretty thick, so I wouldn't count on it."

"We should probably head back, I sure Ron's freaking out right about now if he knows were both out here alone, at the same time."

"Aww, you worry too much Mione."

"Your just upset because you wanted to snog some more."

"Course I am." She leaned over and kissed him teasingly on the lips, got up and walked back to the house. She knew he was dying in the inside right about now, she knew he wanted more. But he couldn't have more, not now anyways; he would have to wait for the timing to be right. He watched her ass swift as she walked away and followed.


	9. say goodbye

okay srry this took so long to upload, its just been hell with all my homework and tests and quizes and you all know how hellish it is. so i wrote this chapter last night and i know its alittle short n all but its the best i could think of.

* * *

Hermione looked over at the little alarm clock next to the small twin bed that she had been sleeping in. It was shining 11:00 A.M. so brightly in red that it was making her eyes hurt. She slowly climbed out of the bed and walked over to the wall mirror in Ginny's room, and looked at herself closely, she looked at all her flaws and scars all over herself, all the bruises that covered her arms and legs, all the scars that surrounded her body, the scars that brought back so many memories, and the little scar that rested right below her lower lip, atleast that's what it would look like to anyone else, just the noticeable marks, nothing else. Knowone knew of all the scars that she obtained, she herself was a scar.

She got dressed and toddled down the long narrow stairway leading to the kitchen, where all the Weasley's including Harry, would be seated eating breakfast, not a care in the world, well besides Harry having to check his back occasionally, just in case Voldemort tries to kill him, again. But when she arrived there, she didn't see the breakfast waiting for her, she didn't see Molly's smiling face, she didn't see Ginny, Harry, Ron, or Feorge. Just an empty cold kitchen. She walked around in threw the living area, the pantry, the back yard, nothing. She searched for some kind of explanation, a note, a message, any form of something humane, nothing. Hermione started to worry, it wasn't like the Weasley's to just pick up and leave somewhere.

"You guys? Where are you at?" She questioned shakily, "Ginny? Ron? Harry? You guys this isn't funny." Knowone answered she walked back up the stairs and checked all the bedrooms, and bathroom, but after no prevail she turned back down the stairs. But when she got down there, she wanted to die right there. Her eyes widened, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she wanted to scream, but she was too afraid to do anything.

"Well, well, well. I've been looking for you." There Mike stood, waiting for Hermione right in front of the stairway, and a knife, a butchers knife in hand. There was no way to escape beside to run back up the stairs and lock herself in a room.

"N..n…n…o, w..w..hat are yo..u doing h...e..re?"

"I came for alittle visit," he said forwarding toward her slowly, "you seemed to have misunderstood me earlier."

"Where are they?" she asked trying to sound tuff.

"Where are who?" he asked innocently, only steps away from her.

"You know who, Molly, Harry, Ron, Fred, George…..Ginny, where's Ginny?" He started up the stairs while she backed up, one step at a time. "If you hurt them, I swear to god ill, ill…."

"You'll what, run and hide in a closet? I don't think so, your not getting away this time." she ran back up the stairs as fast as she could, and locked herself in the first room she could stop in, a dingy old closet. She fell down on the ground next to a small trunk. He was pounding and kicking on the door trying with all his might to get it open, and he was almost there, he almost had in broken down. She heard him swearing and yelling at her, but she couldn't make out what he was saying, because she was flooded with thoughts of her own on how in hell she was going to get out of this. She went threw all the trunks and shelves, trying to find something that would save her, but there was nothing, and then she wondered, she wondered if this was it, if this was the way she was meant to die, and maybe it was. She would finally be with all her friends and family, peacefully with no worries, but she didn't have any time to figure it out, because when she looked up once more at the closet door, there he was he had finally done it, he had broken it down and started to attack her once more.

"Please……please don't, please." she begged and begged quietly but as loudly as she could throughout all her tears. And then it was over.

* * *

so i know, not my best but what did everyone think? please r & r, give me sum inspiration here


End file.
